Still a Mystery
by half agony and hope
Summary: "I'm still a mystery, huh?" said Lisbon, smiling smugly. Jane nodded, then kissed her again. "A mystery I'm lucky enough to spend the rest of my life solving." Post White Orchids


**AN: Hi Mentalistas! It's been a pleasure gushing with everyone on tumblr about our perfect finale. While scrolling through some wonderful posts, I was hit with an idea, and of course I couldn't wait to share it with you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

Still a Mystery

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing.  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky.  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes._

Jane rubbed his hand up and down Lisbon's back, and he felt her slender arms tighten around his midsection. He wondered if the smile plastered across his face would become permanent; Jane couldn't remember smiling more in his life than he had after he and Lisbon had exchanged vows.

And now she'd given him something else to smile about.

He pulled back a few inches, still embracing her but suddenly anxious to see her face. She grinned back at him, positively radiating with a newfound pregnancy glow. Jane marveled at how he hadn't spotted it before. "How long have you known?" he asked, and a tear slipped from Lisbon's cheek. He wiped it away with a touch of his thumb and returned his hands to grasp her forearms.

"I'd been feeling tired for a while," said Lisbon, blinking back the moisture in her eyes. "And when…when you were missing, suddenly it was like a dam broke or something. I couldn't control my emotions. At first," she continued, squeezing his arms, "I thought I was just reacting to you being taken. But then, I thought, _what if?_"

"You figured out you were pregnant when I was abducted?" said Jane, feeling like he couldn't find enough oxygen to breathe. He thought for a moment what that must have been like for Lisbon, wondering if she'd ever see him again—wondering if she'd only be able to see his eyes again by looking at their child. "Oh my god, Teresa." And he pulled her across his lap, cradling her in his arms.

Lisbon leaned into him, and his shoulder supported her head. "And then you were back," said Lisbon, "and I was worried about how you were doing—and I was worried that news of a baby would be too much at that moment—"

"—and then I proposed," said Jane. "And you were worried about the wedding. I'm noticing a trend here, Lisbon." He placed a kiss on her hair. "No more worrying, alright? Like I said, we're strong together. Even stronger now."

She lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him the same particular smile she'd wore earlier when holding a hand to her stomach. This time, though, she grabbed his hand and held it over where she knew their baby to be, covering his hand with both of hers. "We are stronger," she agreed.

Jane moved his hand across Lisbon's stomach in wonder. "We're going to have a baby," he said softly. "_We're going to have a baby._"

Lisbon giggled, and to Jane it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "You really didn't know?" she asked. "What with me being an open book and all?"

Jane's other hand moved up to caress her face. She leaned into his touch.

"Can I tell you a secret, Lisbon?"

She grinned at him, and he took that as permission to continue.

"I don't understand it at all, but you are the greatest, most intriguing paradox I've ever come across," Jane began, and Lisbon tilted her head to the side in amused confusion. "Yes, it's true I can usually read you like an open book—I like to think I know your emotions better than anybody else."

He paused for a beat, and together they looked up, across the pond to where their guests continued to dance. Jane could make out Wylie's pale head at the center of the floor, leading the group as they danced to the Macarena.

"But the more years I'm lucky enough to spend with you," continued Jane, "I find that you have depths that I would never have been able to predict. You never cease to amaze me, Lisbon. The complexity of your character and your heart leaves me…it leaves me breathless sometimes. I may be able to read you, my dear, but I can't predict you."

"I told you I'd surprise you one day," said Lisbon coyly.

"I hope you never stop."

She leaned in to kiss him again, and he pulled her against his chest, the warmth emanating from him more than satisfactory to fend off the chill of the night. After kissing her lips thoroughly, Jane pulled away to kiss the tip of her nose and then each eyelid, one after the other. He returned to her lips.

Lisbon smiled against him and spoke between kisses. "Van Pelt told me today that she always knew we'd end up together."

"Meh, Rigsby told me that months ago," said Jane dismissively.

"He told you that _months_ ago?" said Lisbon, shocked, and her pleased eyes met his. "We weren't even together then!"

"I'm afraid we've kind of always been together, my dear," said Jane. "We just didn't realize it."

"We weren't the only ones," said Lisbon, laughing. "Abbott told me earlier about having to explain the idea to Cho during that case in Miami."

Jane chuckled in response. "Ever-observant Cho, and he couldn't see what was right in front of him."

"I'm glad he finally figured it out," said Lisbon.

"It would have been kind of difficult to miss, Lisbon, when news breaks that you're carrying our baby."

Jane put a hand over her stomach again. "_Our baby_," he repeated. "I just…I can't even begin to believe…I can't…"

She smiled at the giddiness in his voice. "You're the psychic, Jane. Are you getting any vibes? Vibes that, for example, would tell us what color to paint the nursery?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling another aura within you."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" she said, playing along.

"Yeah," said Jane, grinning again. A light breeze whistled through the plants on either side of them, and Jane pulled Lisbon closer. "I'm sensing an overwhelming emotion of…of feistiness. Must be a girl."

Lisbon breathed in sharply. "A girl?" she said happily.

"Just a feeling," said Jane.

"Well," said Lisbon playfully. "I don't believe in psychics, Jane."

"Lisbon, you wound me."

"But I do believe in you."

The words rushed over him, and Jane sighed contently in Lisbon's arms. "You surprise me every day, Teresa."

"I'm still a mystery, huh?" said Lisbon, smiling smugly.

Jane nodded, then kissed her again.

"A mystery I'm lucky enough to spend the rest of my life solving."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm planning on updating _Into the Blue_ this weekend as per usual, so be on the lookout for that as well!**

**Also, the quote at the beginning is from _I Choose You_, a Sara Bareilles song that absolutely screamed "Jisbon Wedding"!**


End file.
